Slaves Obey
by Hear me ROAR like a squirrel
Summary: Follow a she-cat named Moss, and a tom named Pine as they are caught by Bone Clan apprentices. These Apprentices will make these cats their Slaves. Follow them threw their hard life, follow them fight for the right to live. (Im bad at summaries, Please R&R)
1. List of cats Prologue

**I got the idea of this story from Nikonkey, He/she made the story; ServantClan. if you are mad at me or don't want me to continue, Nikonkey, just PM me and I will stop, I don't want to make anyone angry or upset. so here I go;**

**Boneclan:**

**Leader:**

**Adder- Brown tabby tom with very dark amber eyes. SLAVE: Bumble **

**Medicine cat:**

**Egg- creamy white she-cat with pale hazel eyes. SLAVE: Ember**

**Deputy:**

**Crow- black tom with very dark brown streaks and green eyes. SLAVE: Nut**

**WARRIORS:**

**Dirt- brown tom with duty hazel eyes. SLAVE: Creek**

**Cinder- gray she-cat with blue eyes, Apprentice- Kestrel**

**Coal- black tom with green eyes. SLAVE: Freckle**

**Lynx- gray/brown she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Cougar- golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Ash**

**Dusk- brown tom with amber eyes. SLAVE: Dapple**

**Hare- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. SLAVE: Daisy **

**Stone- gray tom with very dark blue eyes. SLAVE: Drift **

**Falcon- brown she-cat with a creamy under belly, Apprentice- Night**

**Fire- ginger tom with bright hazel eyes. SLAVE: Blossom**

**Whaps- golden brown she-cat with green eyes. SLAVE: June**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Night- black tom with green eyes**

**Ash- gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Kestrel- brown and tan tom with yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Leaf- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits. Father; Jay-gray tom with green eyes, Leaf's Slave.**

**SLAVES:**

**June- old ginger tom with a white muzzle from old age, Master; Whaps.**

**Blossom- calico she-cat with green eyes, Master; Fire.**

**Drift- gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Master; Stone.**

**Dapple- silver she-cat with darker dapples. Master; Hare.**

**Freckle- tan freckled she-cat with golden eyes. Master; Coal.**

**Creek- silver she-cat with blue eyes. Master; Dirt.**

**Bumble- ginger she-cat with darker tabby markings. Master; Adder.**

**Nut- Chocolate she-cat with green eyes. Master; Crow.**

**Ember- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Master; Egg.**

* * *

**Slave Code:**

**No Slave is allowed to leave it's Master's side even if it means death.**

**A Slave is only allowed to leave it's Master's side if it is told to go do something.**

**Slaves are to do anything it's Master or anyone in the clan other then other Slaves says to do.**

**She-cat Slaves are to have their Master's kits if their tom Master wants kits.**

**Tom cats are to help their She-cat Masters have kits if their Master desires. **

**If a Slave disobeys it's Master it will be punished, the leader of the clan choses what punishment is necessary. **

**If a Warrior is old and can not do his/her duties and he/she has a Slave, the slave will go with the old warrior to his/her death. **

**All Slaves are to wear a Choker and a Line (Chocker collar and a Leash) at all times.**

**WARRIOR CODE:**

**An Apprentice must catch his/her Slave before starting his/her apprenticeship. **

**A tom Apprentice must catch a _She-cat_ to be his Slave.**

**A she-cat Apprentice must catch a _tom _to be her Slave. **

**If a Slave dies the Master has the option to catch a new Slave or live without one.**

**A Warrior who is old and can't do its duties must be put to it's death, the Warrior's Slave will go with the Warrior to its death.**

**The Leader chooses when a kit is ready to be an Apprentice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Moss's POV)**

I yawn as I walk out of my two-leg nest, I leap up onto the fence of our yard and let my tiny kit-tail wave in the wind. I lift my nose and I smell an unfamillyear sent. _I know its a cat's sent, but I don't think I've met these cats yet, I wonder who they are, and where they came from? _ I think to myself as I look into the forest behind our nest. I leap down on the other side of the fence and I see the bushes rustle I tilt my head slightly to the right, and in a few second I open my eyes and I'm pinned down to the ground by a brown and tan tom. I try to wiggle free but its no use, he has me pinned. I stare fearfully into his yellow eyes wondering, _What are you going to do with me? _A gray she-cat grabs my scruff, "Good job Kestrel, this one will last long." the she-cat meows threw my scruff of fur. I dangle in her jaws as they walk threw the forest, they stop at a thorn barrier and I look around, I notice a hole in the barrier. I flinch when a thorn snags my pelt as we go threw the hole. I get flopped down by the paws of the brown and tan tom, I look to my right and I see a brown tabby tom about the age of the she-cat next to him who is holding his scruff. I stand up and I see the tom who captured me isn't that much older then I am. I look up when I hear someone yowl, I see a brown tabby tom standing on a dead oak tree branch,

"All cats old enough to catch their own Slave, gather under the Dead Oak for a clan meting!" he yowled as cats started to poor out from their dens, "Kestrel has caught his Slave so he may start his training,"

"Kestrel! Kestrel! Kestrel!" the cats started to cheer.

"Ash has also caught her Slave, so she can start her training as well." the tom finished and leaped off the branch.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" the cats chant then start to disappear into their dens again.

"What is your name?" I turn to see the tom who captured me,

"My name is Moss." I mew,

"Moss, follow me." he meows and I follow him, we walk across the clearing until we get to a rock cave with vines at the entrance.

"Adder, I have brought you my Slave." he calls,

"Good Kestrel, send it in. I will teach it the Slave Code. Go get Ash's Slave too." a voice calls back and the tom I guess is named Kestrel shoves me into the cave, I yelp as I loose my balance and fall. I stand back up and shake my pelt, I glare at the entrance where Kestrel had just been. I pad down the cave until I find an opening. my eyes unjust to the light and I see a huge brown tabby tom covered in scars sitting staring at the stone wall. my ears perk as I hear a cat approach. I turn and I see the other tom that was being held by 'Ash'. "Do you two know where you are?" the tabby asks, but before ether of use could answer he continues to talk, "You are in BoneClan. Here we have Slaves. You are now Slaves. The cats who caught you are now your masters. There is a code all Slaves must follow; No Slave is allowed to leave it's Master's side even if it means death. A Slave is only allowed to leave it's Master's side if it is told to go do something. Slaves are to do anything it's Master or anyone in the clan other then other Slaves says to do. She-cat Slaves are to have their Master's kits if their tom Master wants kits. Tom cats are to help their She-cat Masters have kits if their Master desires. If a Slave disobeys it's Master it will be punished, the leader of the clan choses what punishment is necessary. If a Warrior is old and can not do his/her duties and he/she has a Slave, the slave will go with the old warrior to his/her death. All Slaves are to wear a Choker and a Line at all times. And do you know who I am? No, well I am the Leader. My name is Adder." I stare at Adder eyes wide, "What are you're names?" he asks and he turns to us.

"I'm... I'm Pine." the brown tabby tom next to me meows.

"And I'm Moss." I reply.

"Pine, Moss, Go find you're Masters. And remember the Slave Code, because it might just mean life or death for you." he snarls and I start to pad out of the camp.


	2. Moss

**Chapter 2**

**(Moss's POV)**

I look around for my 'Maser', I spot Kestrel waiting for me by what I'm guessing is the apprentice den. I pad over to him and he narrows his eyes at me. "Go fetch me a thrush." he demands as he points his tail over to a pile of dead prey. I sigh, but I just sit down. _I'm not going to listen to you! _I hiss to myself. "Go get that Thrush!" he snarls and I narrow my eyes. "You need to be showed what will happen if you disobey." he hisses and stands up, I watch him go into the leaders den. I glare at Kestrel as he comes out of the den, he pads past me and smirks. I notice Adder coming out of his den and jumping up on the Dead Oak.

"Moss has disobeyed Kestrel! She obviously doesn't know how terrible the punishments can be..." Adder snarls. "For disobeying Kestrel, Moss will be thrown in the Pit!" he yowls and the crowd cheers. Kestrel backs up and I narrow my eyes, I look in front of me and my eyes widen as I see a mob charging at me and snarling. Fear grabs my body as they come closer. I yowl in pain as the cats start to beat me, after they have beaten me they drag me away. they stop and I try to stand but I fall. The cats snarl and spit at me, then they throw me into a deep hole in the ground. I yelp as I hit the hard rock bottom. I shakily crawl agents to wall for support. I look down and I see blood all over the rocks. My ears perk as I hear Adder's voice above the hole. "Moss will not have any food or water! She will starve in the Pit for a moon! If Kestrel wants he may give the Slave a small vole every five sunrises." he finishes and I flatten my ears agents my head. I pant and I look at the opening of the hole, I see a body above the hole. "Pine?" I mutter,

"Yes..." he whispers. "I will do what I can to get you're 'Master' to get you that vole, and I might try to sneak you a few every now and then." he whispers and I nod. "I got to go, try not to move or use your energy ok?"

"Ok..." I mumble. I watch him leave and the hole in the sealing starts to close, now there is only a small hole smaller then a mouse. I lay down and I look up as rain starts to come in the hole, I sigh and I drift off into sleep.

* * *

When I wake its still raining... but something is different... I look down and the rock floor is moor like a small pool of water, I screech and I jump to my paws, only to fall back down. I press myself agents the wall as I stand. pretty soon the water is up to my chin, "Help! Help!" I yowl but no one comes. The water continues to rise and I can't touch the ground with my paws, I have to swim. "Some one please help me!" I plead once more but again, nothing. The water rises, it is as high as the half the hole. I look up and there isn't much more space between me and the roof. I try to push the cover on the hole but its no use, "Help me!" I screech.

"Moss! Hold on!" I hear someone call. I hear banging but nothing happens. "I can't get the cover off!" I hear Pine's voice. I see a brown tabby paw come threw the hole and I grab it with my paw.

"Don't leave me..." I whisper,

"I would never." he mutters. "try to claw the cover I will do the same," he suggests and I let go of his paw. I unsheathe my claws and I start to slash the cover.

"Get over here Slave!" I hear a she-cat snarl.  
"Hold on I'm going to go get help!" Pine mews and I whimper to let him know I heard. I look up and I see a shadow,

"Hold on," I hear Kestrel say.

"Kestrel?" I mutter,

"Well I wouldn't let my first Slave die!" he snaps and I let out a sigh of relief. I look up and I see the hole in the cover start to get bigger. He stops, "Can you get out?" he asks and I try to get out. I claw my way out, I flop down tire and sore. Kestrel cuffs my ear with his claws unsheathe, "We need to get out of camp mouse-brain!" he snarls and I look around, _Everyone's gone! _I gasp. I get to my paws and I follow Kestrel out of the soaking camp.


	3. VOTE!

**Hey everyone! I _REALLY_ Need you to VOTE for my POLL! if you don't I won't able to update! I can't update until I have enough votes! so if you want me to continue VOTE!**

**If you don't vote I won't update! so vote, and I'll update! I need the votes! **

**PLEASE JUST VOTE! **

**~Dawnflower**


End file.
